Tu souriras au paradis
by lges
Summary: Ils s'étaient aimées à travers leurs sourires. Aujourd'hui lui fait semblant. Mais tout magicien à besoin d'une assistante. Blaise, tes illusions ne marchent pas avec moi. Je vais sauver ton sourire. Daphné/Blaise


Tu souriras au paradis

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit Daphné/Blaise assez triste qui prend place pendant le septième tome.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Disclaimer:Tout à J.K Rowling =)**

** Tu souriras au paradis**

Mon regard glisse lentement sur le miroir en face, il est fendu et me renvoie un reflet déformée de celle que je suis.

Trois coup contre la porte.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Blaise rentre dans la salle de bain, il est anxieux et se demande sans doute si je vais bien:

- Daph, ça va ?

Il s'approche. Crois t-il donc que cela me plait ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller ?

Mon ton le fait rire, pâle fantôme des rires que nous avions connus autrefois à l'ombre de la cheminée et des canapées moelleux.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ma question purement réthorique et retourne au rez de chaussée.

La maison qui nous abrite est insalubre, les murs tombent en morceaux et les marches de l'escalier menacent de céder à chacun de nos pas. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne l'avons plus.

Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard mais nous ne somme pas la vermine.

Pourquoi somme nous là ? Blaise a refusé, il a refusé de se faire apposer la marque.

Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pour crever heureuse, nous allons mourir de toute façon.

Je secoue mes cheveux, j'essaye de ranimer la princesse des Serpentards. Sans succès. L'étincelle s'éteint comme si l'on avait pincé la mèche de la bougie. Je vacille.

En bas, il prépare des oeufs comme si tout allait bien, que la guerre ne guettait pas à la fenêtre et que nous ne faisions plus parti du camp des absents.

Je descends, marche par marche, l'acrobate reste sur le fil.

La journée se poursuit, tel une de nos photos ensorcelées en noir et blanc.

File, file, défile, le temps.

Ce monde monochrome disparait quand l'ouie me revient. Il y'a le bruit de la radio. Depuis trois jour que ça dure, et enfin un prénom.

A croire qu'on l'attendait. Waldra Zabini.

Ton sourire disparait, les Mangemorts ont fait la peau à tes illusions.

Tombe Blaise, tombe, tombe, tombe.

Tu aggrippes cette tasse de porcelaine, tu fixes la cheminée comme un dément.

Il m'aura fallu une nuit pour trouver la solution. Je l'applique dès mon réveil.

A mon approche, l'illusioniste que tu es fait réapparaitre son sourire et ses manières enjouées. Il fond, Blaise, ton masque de cire. Bientôt tu sera libre petite marionnette.

Aujourd'hui moi aussi je fais semblant, dehors la pluie tombe si fort que j'y crois un peu plus fort.

Il est 14 heure quand je sors, Blaise mon amour, mon trésor.

Les gouttes s'agrippent à ma peau, l'air est humide et mon corps trempé.

Je chante de cette voix qu'Astoria m'enviait, ai-je peur de la laisser tomber ? Non, maintenant elle a Draco pour la protéger. Je pense à Pansy qui n'est pas partie. J'imagine Théodore dans ses bras, blotties.

Et je me berce, pas comme Blaise d'illusions mais d'une vrai chanson qui raniment les démons:

_Lord Voldemort_

_On est morts_

_Tous crevés_

_Tous Brisés_

_Viens Lord Voldemort_

_Provoquer le trépas_

_Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_

J'ai découvert le Tabou, avant d'arriver ici. C'est Draco qui me l'a dit.

J'ai à peine le temps de rentrer dans la maison avant qu'ils n'arrivent, je passe le seuil tout sourire.

Ils ne sont pas encore là. Je plonge mes doigts dans les trous du vieux canapé, vert foncé. Blaise ne sourit pas, Blaise ne sourit plus. Souriras-tu ?

Je prononce le mot, pour qu'ils viennent plus vite mais je me rends compte qu'ils sont déja là. Ils savent qui sont à l'interieur. Nous sommes recherchés, pire encore que les sang-de-bourbe, nous sommes des traitres.

Leur seul objectif est notre mort.

Je me rapproche de Blaise, il m'a entendu, allez souris Blaise ! La fin est proche.

Les Mangemorts nous ont vus par la fenêtre et maintenant ils mettent le feu à ce taudis.

Il n'aurait pas pû s'allumer sous la pluie mais ce feu, il n'est pas normal : il ravage, il vit, il détruit.

Un Feudeymon brûle la maison. Je vois le dragon qui ravage les murs. Je vois le serpent qui glisse sur le parquet, ne laissant que cendre et bois brulé.

Blaise demande :

- Pourquoi ?

Je lui répond « Pourquoi pas ? »

Je vois la chimère, la gueule ouverte avaler le canapé vert foncé.

Adieux.

Je murmure au creux de l'oreille de Blaise:

- Zabini tu souriras au paradis.

Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine ce sourire de nos jeunes années, ce sourire qui faisait chavirer, mon coeur débordée.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est presque si tu souris.

Tes dents, je ne fixe que ça alors que les monstres fonçent sur nous.

Blanche, Blanche, Blanche

Sourire, Sourire, Sourire

Au revoir fantôme, nous nous reverrons bientôt.


End file.
